Locks of Love
by mymyhair
Summary: Kori and Richard. A healthy couple. they were filled with love and cared for each other. but when Kori makes a decision on her own and is ready to stand by it what will Richard have to sat?


"Okay," Kori nodded as she held the phone between her shoulder and her ear. "So, I can just send it on over. In a bag. Okay, Thanks!" she then took the phone and hung up. She felt good inside now. What she was about to do was going to make someone with cancer out there so happy. She smiled wide.

'I should tell Richard about this' Kori thought 'I should invite her over!' Kori picked the phone back up and dialed his number. After about two rings he answered "Hello?"

"Hey Rich" Kori answered cheerfully.

"Hey Babe whats up?"

"Nothing much, except I have something to tell you."

"Uh oh. Is it good or bad?"

Kori giggled. "No its good, no need to worry!"

"Okay, so should I come over or are you gonna tell me on the phone?"

"You read my mind."

" Great, I`ll be over in a few."

"Okay, see ya!"

"See ya, babe"

Ahh. Koris beloved boyfriend, Richard. He was handsome. He had shoulder length jet black hair and the most stunning blue eyes. He was well built and his amazing smile could blind you. At first, Kori was worried that he was only with her because of her looks. She has been told that she was quit beautiful. Kori had vibrant green eyes and waist long cherry red hair. Soon, he showed that he truly did love her. Kori felt so insecure about Richard because he in fact used to be a play boy. It took her a while, but she finally saw past his outside and got him to be the real Richard and not the cover story.

After about 15 minutes, or at least thats what the clock said, her door bell rang. It seemed like such little time because Kori was thinking about Richard and herself and her brilliant decision. She got up and sprinted to the bathroom first. She looked in the mirror and made sure her outfit was perfect. She was wearing a white tunic and a black unbuttoned cardigan. She wore dark straight leg jeans and black ballet flats. She fixed her hair and put it all over her shoulder. She looked sad for a moment but she then got over it because she knew that she was doing the right thing.

When the doorbell rang again, Kori forgot all about her hair and ran to the door. She threw it open to see Richard. She then squealed his name and he smushed his lips against hers. "Hey babe" he said as he walked inside. Kori giggled as she took off his sweater and hung it on the hook. She then took his hand and lead him, backwards, to the living room while smiling brightly. She sat down first and patted the spot next to her where he soon sat. "what are we doing today?" he asked with his shining smile. Kori giggled because his smile was the reason she had to wear contacts.

"I wont tell you but I`ll give you a hint." Kori said smiling. "Look at the coffee table" she said as she gestured to it.

Sitting there was a pair of scissors and a brown bag. "Are we... cutting something?" Richard asked unsure. Kori nodded with her smile now faint. "Okay" he said "like what?"

Kori was playing with her hair by then. "My hair" she said looking down, but her gaze averted back up to his shocked face. "For Locks-of-Love. I wanna donate it and I want you to help me cut it all"

"Wh.. Kor I cant.. I mean... ughhh!" Richard threw his head in his hands not being able to find his words. He felt Kori begin to rub his back. He then lifted his head. "Kori... why?"

"Well" Kori started "I mean, I just have so much of it and I don't need it. I want to give it to the little girls who have cancer. Their bald you know"

"Yes Kori I know. But then pretty soon youll be bald" Richard complained. He did not want her to cut her hair. It was an insane idea and he wanted no part of it if she did anyway.

"But Ri..."she the trailed off. She understood now. Her earlier theory was wrong. "So wait, what your trying to say is that if I cut my hair to give it to little girls who have cancer, then I would be ugly?" she said pocking his chest with every word. He tried to protest but she cut him off "I knew it! I knew you only liked me fro my looks!"

"NO!" Richard yelled as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him. "Kori, I love you and nothing will ever change that"

"Then why cant I cut my hair?" Kori sobbed.

"Because... your hair is what got us here in the first place" Richard answered.

"What are you talking about?" Kori questioned.

"Don't you remember?" richard asked. He sat down on the floor indian style and Kori sat inside his lap sideways. He held her close with his arms wrapped around her and her arms wrapped around his neck. They stayed that way as he told the story and remembered.

***** *****************FLASHBACK*******************************\

The park. That was where all the children had fun. They all went there to have fun and play with other kids. Not Richard. Richard cam here almost every afternoon because, before his parents died they used to take him here all the time. He remembered them well even though he was only six. Most parents wouldnt let their six year old walk off to the park alone but Bruce, Richards adoptive dad, never really paid attention to him.

Richard pushed his hands in his pocket and sat on his favorite bench. That was the one right in front of the sandbox. His parents used to sit on that bench and talk while they watched him play with his trucks in the sandbox. He`d come here everyday to sit there and think. Then he heard it. That voice. The voice he waited yo hear every day that he came to the park. It was that girl. The girl with the elbow length red hair and the beautiful green eyes. She surprised him all the time because she always had a different toy when he saw her. She must have been rich to get all those toys, like Bruce.

When he looked up he saw the girl in the sandbox with a jeans jumper and purple undershirt and tights with chucks. She was playing with two of her dolls today and a soccer ball that she always brought with her. 'Hello Mrs. Sally' she would say in a british accent while moving the blonde doll. Then she would move the brunette doll and say 'Why, hellllllloooo Mrs. Mary' in a higher voice. Then she would let out a giggle. Richard would have to keep from laughing so he wouldnt be noticed.

That day while the girl was playing with her dolls she was disturbed. By Xavier Red. Richard hated him. He would always make fun of him for being parentless but Richard refused to cry. "Hey Kori" Xavier said devilishly. So thats what her name is.

Kori smiled up at him. She didnt see past his smile. It seemed like she only saw the good in people. "Hi Xavier!" she said excitedly. "Wanna play with me and my dolls? You could be Mrs. Mary 'cause you have the same color hair!"

"Na, dolls are for girls and girls only" Xavier said pushing the doll back towards her. "I just came over her to show you something"

Koris face lite up. "Really? What?" she asked with excitement. Xavier smirked. He then pulled out a giant wad of gum from his mouth and stuck it in Koris hair all before she realized what he was doing. "Ahh!" she shrieked. She had her hands in her hair while trying to pull it out while yelling things like 'get it out'.

Richard didn't know what to do at that point. So he did the only thing he could do. He intruduced himself, said he would help her and took her to his home while carrying her dolls and soccer ball.

*******************END FLASHBACK******************************************

"... and I took you to my house and I cut that giant wad of gum out of yours hair without cutting the littlest piece of your hair. Then you told me your name and said that you know we would be best friends. When I asked you how you know, you said because I took such good care of your hair. Then you said that because of me you would never cut your hair again. You said that for how long you hair grows, would show how long we were friends and you would only cut it when we weren't friends anymore" Richard finished the story. By then Koris head was on his chest and her arms were wrapped around herself.

"I cant believe that you remember it all so well" Kori sobbed.

"How could I forget?"

"I didn't forget either" Kori said smiling up at him "So what your trying to say is that me cutting my hair is like me breaking a promise... and our freindship?"

Richard nodded. Before he finished nodding Kori put he lips on his. She pulled apart seconds later and said "Then I wont touch it". Richard grinned and brought her back on top of him into a heated make out session.

They both knew that Kori would get trims now and then but Kori thought that maybe they could just keep all that extra hair into a bag and keep it somewhere special so she wouldn't trip over it with every step. She also had a feeling that Richard was having the same thought.


End file.
